


not-so-good lookin' after the cookin'

by jeien



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Sougo never thought he’d see the day when he’d succumb to his own cooking.(Day 3 of RyuuSou Week 2018)





	not-so-good lookin' after the cookin'

**Author's Note:**

> DID I ACTUALLY SUBMIT SOMETHING ON TIME??? WOW... also please excuse the title i've lost my last brain cell
> 
> Day 3: Cooking

Sougo never thought he’d see the day when he’d succumb to his own cooking.

He could usually handle his minor alterations to certain recipes—and more often than not, it’s other people who are at the receiving end of his personal culinary twists. If he recalls correctly, there’s even a rumor about his fabled iron stomach that can withstand anything except from stress ulcers.

…Alright, fine, perhaps it hadn’t been a good idea to add another cup-full of imported American hot sauce.

A hand rubs soothing circles against his back. “Sougo-kun, are you feeling any better?”

He really isn’t, but he’s already imposed on Ryuunosuke enough just by being in such a state while everyone else is busy with their respective jobs. Even Tamaki had eagerly gone with Iori to fulfill all their duties at school because _The whoooole grade made a bet for Sports Day and our class isn’t losing so we gotta go win!_ Tsumugi had been worried about leaving him alone and, after various phone calls to their gracious senpai, Ryuunosuke had been the one to answer.

Ryuunosuke really is too kind.

“Yes, a little,” Sougo lies instead. He curls up a little tighter on the sofa, drawing the blankets around him in with a feeble wish that they might swallow him whole. Taking care of a twenty-year-old man who’s not even a close friend or blood relative must be so unsightly. As an afterthought, he apologizes with, “I’m sorry about this again. I’m sure there are far better ways to spend your day off.”

“No, no,” Ryuunosuke says, taking a seat beside him. “I don’t mind at all. You work so hard, Sougo-kun, so now’s my chance to help support you like how you’ve always supported me. It makes me happy to take care of people, especially my precious juniors.”

Sougo thinks that he hasn’t really supported him in such a significant way other than buy their albums and merchandise and sneak into concerts a few years back when he should have been studying, but the pang in his stomach really doesn’t care about all the semantics right now. That big, warm hand is at his back again—moving firmly from top to bottom in wide strokes.

“Well, no,” he hears Ryuunosuke say, in a much softer tone, “that’s not it exactly. You’re so strong and cool and dependable and being here to take care of you makes me feel needed. Makes me feel _special_ , like I’m the only one who can do it.”

 _You are special_ , Sougo wants to say. He could go on for hours, write entire songs and symphonies and incoherent screams to the world about how special Ryuunosuke Tsunashi is. But there’s another pang in his stomach that actually makes him suck a sharp breath, makes him forget his place in this industry hierarchy. His voice is tight, but his words are earnest.

“I wouldn’t mind if you were the one to always take care of me, Tsunashi-san.”

The regret starts to sink in when he sees Ryuunosuke’s wide-eyed expression: a cocktail of shock and awe and, dare he think, a little relief. Sougo is about to spew out the list of formal apologies in their proper order for such grievous occasions of offense, when he’s disarmed completely by a smile as warm as a cup of tea and sunshine.

“I wouldn’t mind that either, Sougo-kun. I’ll take care of you forever, if you’ll let me.”

So maybe the additional cup-full of imported American hot sauce wasn’t a complete waste after all. He’s stuck with a hell of an exacerbated stomachache, but having a taste of spice and Ryuunosuke’s love is more than worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)


End file.
